Abstract: The HBSC survey is conducted among national or regional samples of students at ages 11,13,15 years of age in about 35 countires. The goal of the HBSC survey is to obtain data about adolescent health behavior and to make this information available so as to enable the improvement of health services and programs for youth. The U.S. survey will address health-related fators according to rigorous protocols developed by the HBSC. This will include additional factors and dimensions that are relevant to the U.S. experience. To have relaiable and vaild data on health behavior from students that satisfies the HBSC survey requirements, disseminated tot he HBSC and research community.